


Doctor, Doctor

by ComedyOfErrors



Series: Prompts: Kath and Petra Volume 1 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComedyOfErrors/pseuds/ComedyOfErrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra to Kath:<br/>Sabriel (AU Gasp!)<br/>Gabriel is a doctor and Sam is a last year resident (be it weeks from finishing or whatever). Gabriel “picks on” Sam a lot by kissing him on the cheek when getting thing for him as thanks.<br/>Bg pairing: whatever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Kath: Like my background pairing was going to be anything other than the delightfully awkward Castiel/Dean setup. Come on. 
> 
> Warnings: Uh... well. It's completely AU.

The Response:

“Dean, I'm serious!”  
Sam's brother laughed into his cell phone. “Sure, Sammy. I get it. Your doctor buddy has the hots for you.”  
Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He's making me seriously uncomfortable, Dean. Like, at least he isn't kissing me in front of patients, but the other residents are starting to gossip. If the head nurse catches on, she's going to ruin my chances of getting a permanent position here!”  
“Who, Meg? Dude, don't worry about her. I'll ask Cas to get you in, he's got more influence there anyway. Just chill.”  
“Dude, you can't just have your boyfriend pull rank every time I have a problem.”  
“Cas isn't my boyfriend.”  
“Despite your best efforts.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Love you too, Sammy. Listen, I got a call coming in. Gotta go.”  
“Yeah, talk to you later.”  
*  
Sam sighed. He had the stack of files Dr. Milton had asked for, but he knew what was coming. Always the same thing. Sam knocked on the office door before letting himself in. “Dr. Milton, I have those patient files-”  
“Sammy!” The man was short, several inches smaller than Sam, but he had a voice that could fill a stadium. “I thought I told you to call me Gabe.”  
Was that a pout? Oh my God. “I have to be professional in a professional environment, and you are my superior, Dr. Milton.”  
“But we're all alone in here.”  
Sam had to fight against the urge to grit his teeth and settled for a small frown. “Professional. Environment.”  
Gabriel grinned and produced a lollipop from the pocket of his lab coat and popped it in his mouth. “You need to loosen up. Got those files? Thanks, darlin'.” He flipped through to one particular folder and opened it. He frowned, an expression that Sam very rarely saw on the doctor's face. “Samandriel is due for another round of chemo today, isn't he?”  
“Yes. I think his mother will be coming again today as well.”  
“How is miss Ruby doing?”  
“I just checked on her. The overnight nurses had to strap her down and sedate her. Again. The board is considering having her transferred to another hospital.”  
“Angel of Hope-I-Die, I'm sure.” Gabriel frowned again. “That place sucks. I'll have a talk with her today.”  
“Another one? You've talked to her twice. She's self-destructive, and we don't have the equipment or staff to take care of her.”  
Gabriel sighed, his frown deepening. “Angel of Hope is a terrible facility. I wish they'd close it.”  
Sam stared. He knew most of the doctors at Angel of Mercy Hospital hated their sister-hospital. Kansas was unkind to mental patients, and it was a poorly-funded, barely-supported facility at best. But it was rare to see Dr. Milton be this upset about something. “Dr. Azazel is doing his best over there,” Sam said slowly.  
“Azazel is a quack who needs to lose his license!” Gabriel took a deep breath and sighed. “Well, anyway, thanks for grabbing these for me, sweetie.” He leaned forward, up on his tiptoes, and Sam tried to dodge it, he really did. But he went one way, and Gabriel, anticipating the maneuver, followed. What should have been a playful kiss on the cheek became a rather forceful meeting of mouths.  
Sam was paralyzed. He was stunned. His brain was in desperate need of a reboot. He was, surprisingly, kind of turned on.  
Gabriel leaned back with a shit-eating grin and licked his lips. “Trying to take our relationship to the next level, Sam?”  
He could still taste the doctor's candy on his lips. “What?”  
The shorter man winked and held up a hand. On cue, there was a perfunctory knock on his office door and a man with messy black hair and bright blue eyes entered. “Gabriel. Anna is—oh. Hello, Sam.”  
“Good morning. Dr. Novak.”  
“Cassie! How are you today? What can I do for you?”  
Castiel blinked. “Anna is in town this weekend. She is demanding you come over for dinner on Saturday.”  
“Sure! Anything for my favorite sister, who apparently loves our cousin more than me. Why didn't she tell me?”  
“She said something about you refusing to wear clothing around the apartment.”  
“Right, right. I remember that. Hey, will your boyfriend be there?” That grin was creeping across Gabriel's face again.  
“Dean is not my boyfriend.”  
“You just wish he was.”  
“Gabriel, enough. Are you coming or not?”  
“Of course I'll be there. Can I bring a date?”  
The look that crossed Castiel's face was one of constipated anger and frustration. “Kali is not allowed in my apartment or within a thousand feet of Anna. You remember what happened last time.”  
“No, no. Not Kali. We're done, for good this time.”  
“Good. Bring your new date, then. I'm curious to see who can stand your jokes.” And with that, Castiel was gone, his white lab coat disappearing around the corner.  
Sam laughed. “I really have to tell Dean to make a move.”  
“Nah, just leave them be.” Gabriel's grin was wide and toothy. “It's more fun to watch them pine away and be awkward. I won't be able to tease Cassie if he finally gets his man.”  
“Who are you kidding?” Sam shook his head. “You'll find another reason.”  
“Yeah, I will. So, Sammyboy... got plans on Saturday night?”  
Sam froze again. He was silent, he was panicked, and Gabriel's suddenly deeper tone was making his insides squirm.  
“Because, you know, my sister is gonna be in town and my cousin wants us all to have dinner, and I could use a date...” Gabriel shrugged and popped the lollipop back into his mouth. “And if the boner you suddenly sprouted when we 'accidentally' kissed didn't tip me off, I'm not really sure how to take it. So, whaddaya say?”  
If he'd been expecting a verbal response, Gabriel was pleasantly disappointed. Sam merely leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Pick me up, I don't have a car.” And then the resident was gone, and Gabriel was left with a baffled grin.


End file.
